


Cornered

by Tgaret990



Series: Shadows [2]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: And his friends worry, Elrond makes poor life choices sometimes, Gen, Missing Scene, also, because it felt really out of place and random, but they're good friends, deleted from A Fine Line Between Light and Darkness Ch. 6, don't know where my train of thought was going, i'm going to stop tagging now, it gets kind of random towards the end, so here it is all by its lonesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Deleted scene from A Fine Line Between Light and Darkness. One way to imagine the fallout from Elrond's decision to meet a potentially dangerous Ring-bearer and his ally by himself. Lindir is calm when confronting him about it. Erestor is... less calm. Glorfindel is furious.





	Cornered

Cornered

 

A/N: So, this was originally supposed to be a part of Ch. 6 in Fine Line, but it didn't fit with the rest of the chapter, so I took it out and dropped it in my Google Doc of snippets to use later. i don't really see another opportunity to use it, so I've posted it separately from the fic. I wanted a scene where we see a little bit more of Elrond in a personal setting, i.e. around his friends and not in front of a council or something similar. Honestly, it feels a bit random by itself, but I hope you still enjoy it anyway. Also, it gets a bit random towards the end, as my one-shots are wont to do. Set the morning of the Council of Elrond in Fellowship of the Ring.     

 

 

     Elrond supposed he should’ve saw this coming. He just didn’t suspect all three of his closest advisors and friends would corner him before one of  _ the most important emergency meetings in the history of Middle-Earth _ , though he would later find out they were waiting until after he was finished recovering from healing Frodo and that just  _ happened _ to be now. Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir—furious, irritated, and concerned, respectively—had approached him before he’d even woken that morning, one after the other. If Elrond wasn’t as tired as he was, he would’ve sworn that they’d planned it that way. Lindir entered the room first, not so subtly, or softly, shutting the door behind him. Elrond jolted awake, sitting upright with a wicked looking sword in one hand and the other glowing threateningly with magic. His eyes landed on Lindir, who was carrying a tray of breakfast with him, and that had Elrond immediately on alert.

 

    “I didn’t ask for any breakfast,” he told him slowly, lowering the sword back to its hiding place at his bedside and deactivating his magic, looking no less wary. Lindir had the decency to look guilty, at least, as he set the tray down on the writing desk. Elrond’s chambers weren’t overly elaborate, if a bit spacious. The bedroom held a large bed, a nightstand, writing desk, chair, wardrobe, and several bookshelves. Lindir chose to stand by the bookshelf closest to the door, trying to figure out the best way to explain things.

 

    “I know. Um… Think of it as an apology?” Elrond frowned at Lindir’s uncertain tone and the familiarity of the situation.

 

    “For?” he prompted. Lindir sighed.

 

    “When you went to greet Talion and Eltariel personally you know that I advised against it, profusely, as did Erestor as he  _ attempted _ to change your mind on the way to the city’s outskirts. He told you it was foolish and that you were needlessly putting yourself in potential danger.”

 

    “Yes, as he  **continues** to remind me every time we speak,” Elrond responded. “Should I suddenly be concerned?” Lindir averted his eyes for a moment.

 

    “Well… He may have told Glorfindel?” Elrond’s eyes widened before he slowly facepalmed with a sigh.

 

    “Who wasn’t here when that happened,” Elrond finished for him.

 

    “And who was absolutely furious when he heard,” Lindir added. “I thought I’d get to you first, to warn you—but don’t think I’m okay with it either!” Elrond uneasily met Lindir’s determined, but concerned gaze.

 

    “Please don’t give me that look.”

 

    “What look?” he asked rather innocently, but Elrond wasn’t fooled.

 

    “I’ve known you for eons, Lindir. We’ve been friends for most of them. I know a disapproving look when I see one.”

 

    “And I know you’re not one to be intimidated, my lord.” Just then, the door was thrown open, and a frowning Erestor entered the room, throwing it closed behind him.

 

    “I see Lindir got to you first, Lord Elrond.” Elrond sighed at the serious and more than unhappy tone as Erestor joined Lindir’s side.

 

    “And I suppose you’re here to make me see reason as well?”

 

    “If it’ll stop you from making any more—

 

    “— _ foolish and reckless decision that can put the entirety of Imladris at risk? _ I assure you—” No sooner did he start his next sentence before the door was thrown open once more, slamming quite loudly against the wall, the impact echoing down the hall. A fuming Glorfindel kicked it not so gently shut behind him before rounding on Elrond, who looked between the three in slight alarm.

 

    “I’m gone for  **_three days,_ ** and I return to learn that you  **_approached an armed Ring-bearer alone_ ** , invited him into the city with little more than a greeting, and have called an emergency council meeting concerning the Enemy’s weapon that now dwells within our walls? Do you care so little for your safety, for everyone’s safety, that you would willingly invite danger into the heart of this city?!” 

 

    “Glorfindel—

 

    “You are my dearest friend, Elrond. My job is to provide you counsel and protection, and yet it seems you appreciate neither!”

 

    “I saw no reason to worry over my well-being when I knew I’d be safe, and you should know that I value your presence in my life greatly, beyond words. All of you should know that. Without you, Imladris wouldn’t be standing in all of its glory today. I would likely have perished long ago, if not from battle than from my own costly decisions. Do not mistake my confidence in my judgement for ungratefulness and naivety, for I possess neither. Had I been wrong I would have paid the price dearly. I know that, but I, as well as Mithrandir, sensed visitors approaching. We knew not who they were, but we knew they were no threat.”

 

    “We accuse you of nothing of the sort,” Erestor told him, tone calmer now, “But you can’t just run off and expect us not to worry.”

 

    “We need you. Our people need you.  **Middle-Earth** needs you, my lord,” Lindir continued. “What would we do if one of the Nine murdered you in cold blood, or if a great evil found its way into the heart of the city at the cost of your life?”

 

    “In other words, no more reckless decisions…  _ Please, Elrond,” _ Glorfindel implored. “Especially at the Council. This Ring… We know what the lesser ones can do. Imagine the peril if  **the** Ring fell into the wrong hands.”

 

    “I know. Believe me when I say I know exactly what it is that needs to be done with it. I do not take the matter lightly.”

 

    “And what exactly needs to be done with it?” Erestor asked.

 

    “The One Ring needs to be destroyed, cast back into the fiery cavern from whence it came,” Elrond answered.

 

    “You make it sound easy,” Lindir commented.

 

    “I assure you that the task is anything but. There are some at the council who will seek to obtain the Ring and use it for their own deeds, and there are some who will wish to send it into hiding. Both choices will only delay the inevitable, one more than the other, so long as the Ring is still in play.”

 

    “And just how are we to get the Ring to Mount Doom? For that matter, how are we to broach the subject if the other alternatives are brought up?” Glorfindel questioned. 

 

    “Leave that to me,” he replied, unable to hold back a small smile with his next statement. “And if I’m finished being lectured, I would also appreciate if you would leave me to my breakfast.” Erestor and Glorfindel traded confused looks before their eyes fell on the tray of food still sitting on Elrond’s writing desk. Erestor smirked and Glorfindel chuckled, both of them then looking to Lindir in fondness.

 

    “Did you think it would go  _ that _ bad?” Erestor asked.

 

    “You remember when I inadvertently helped the twins prank their father, yes?” Lindir answered with a question.

 

    “You made all of Elrond’s meals for the rest of the week,” Glorfindel recalled with a grin. “Apology meals, I believe you called them.”

 

    “I fully expected arguing, shouting, and possibly a sword fight. In all seriousness, had I perhaps talked Lord Elrond out of his decision, I wouldn’t have alerted Erestor to the situation, or you for that matter. We wouldn’t be waking him up at all hours of the morning with accusations and judgements.” Before Elrond could dismiss the idea that Lindir was at fault for the current situation, one of Rivendell’s other healers hurried into the room, effectively tabling the conversation for the moment.

 

    “My lord, Frodo Baggins is awake. He’s currently speaking with his uncle.” Elrond nodded in thanks, and the healer left as swiftly as they came.

 

    “I’m afraid we’ll have to put this discussion on hold,” he told them.

 

    “When shall I call for the council?” Erestor asked.

 

    “At noon, when the sun is at its highest, we shall begin.” He received three nods, and as the door closed behind them on their way out Elrond let himself fall back against his pillows with a sigh.


End file.
